Got Dynamite
by runwiththewind13
Summary: Dani has had a rough journey and all Santana wants to do is help. Will Dani open up or push Santana away?
1. Chapter 1

Santana's pov

_buzzz...buzzzz._

"Jesus Christ, what you're selling I don't wa-"

"h-hey umm rach-" she spoke softly, I could barely make out what she was saying.

"What the hell happen to you?" I take her hand firmly, not knowing if she can actually see at this point, and lead her to the couch.

"Rachel said it was okay if I came here, I don't want to be alone right now" she spoke as a single tear fell from her swollen blue eye.

"Yeah of course you're always welcome here... but umm.. do you want to let me in on what happened?"

Her face look liked it had been the victim of a Slayer mosh pit. Her lip was sliced open on the right side and looked as if it could use a couple stitches. Her left eye was swollen shut and a terrible shade of blue almost black. As beat up as she was she still has no issues taking my breath away.

"Right now? Can I just calm down a bit first?" Her voice still had fright in it.

I grabbed a damp cloth and an ice pack which she eagerly placed on her eye and I started dabbing at her lip to see all the damage.

"Of course. Yeah. What was I thinking. Take all the time you need sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered into her ear as I put my arm around her waist and pull her in between my legs and hold her close. "We need to get your lip looked at though, this gash is really deep and not showing any signs of stopping."

She complied and whispered a strong thank you.

Dani's pov

Santana hailed a cab and she told the driver to take us to the nearest hospital. I could only see out of my right eye and it was still filled with tears so i just had to trust her. Part of me already did. Having only knowing her for a few weeks shes been overly kind and patient. Plus, shes taking care of me when I'm most vulnerable.

Santana entwined her fingers with mine and told me to drink from the water bottle she had grabbed on our way out. She ran her fingers through my hair and placed a soft, light kiss on the top of my head.

"You're going to be okay, everything will be fine" Her voice sounded strong. It made me believe her.

"I know San, thank you."

I've never been a fan of hospitals or doctors. I've been to my fair share of them. We waited in silence for my name to be called. Her hand was on my knee and it made me feel so safe. I placed my head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Her jaw tensed up and her eyes were squeezed shut. I know shes thinking long and hard about the current situation. But how can I tell her, how do I explain what happened. For right now she is just going to have to wait.

"Danielle Santos" The nurse said with a booming voice.

The two of us get up in unison, she takes me hand and we follow the nurse into the room. The room was large but cramped, there were 6 beds placed behind their own curtains. By the time I sat on the stretcher the doctor came in and took my vitals.

"I'm not going to ask what happened, but I do want to take an x-ray of your jaw, it could be damaged and I just want to make sure it isn't. You might have a minor concussion so don't go to sleep for about 12 hours. Are you in any pain?" he spoke quickly.

"everything just really hurts" I started to tear up again. God, why cant I be strong for her.

He writes on his pad "Here, this should get you through about 3 days" He handed me the paper and waved the nurse over. "Follow her and we will get you stitched up and out of here as soon as possible."

Santana thanked him and we left the room.

Santana's pov

Whoever did this is going to pay I though repeatedly. No way in hell am I going to let someone beat my girl. I liked the way that sounded in my head. My girl. I've really fallen for her over the past few weeks. I can hardly remove my eyes from her. Shes perfect.

"San?" she whispered.

"Yes hun? What would you like?" I replied a little to quickly, making me sound eager.

"calm down. This isn't your fault."

"I know but I'm still going to fix it."

Dani attempted a smile. Damn shes beautiful.

The doctor cam back in with a stitching kit and fixed her lip. "you're going to have to come back in about 4 days to get those removed, ill set an appointment." he handed me the card with the details and said "you should come with her" i smiled and agreed. Dani squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. I kissed her forehead to reassure her once more.

The drive home was incredibly awkward and quiet. Do I ask what happened or wait till shes ready? Should I stay with her, have her over or just leave her alone? So many questions. My phone started ringing.

"Hey" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Rachel right now

"Hey San, how is she? Is she okay? Are you okay? Where are yo-"

"Slow down hobbit, one question at a time. Yes shes okay, we are on our way home. Her lip needed stitches and just a minor concussion. Can sh-"

"shes staying the night. Bring her here." Rachel demanded. Jesus she can be scary.

"Okay, i didn't want to leave-" I began before Dani cut me off.

"I kinda want to be alone right now San."

"I'm sorry, but that's not happening. At least till you can sleep. I want to take care of you babe."

"Okay" she said with a smile in her eye. She snuggled in closer to me as the cab pulled up to my apartment.

Dani's pov

The painkiller was making me super drowsy so Santana carried me into her apartment. I've never been treated so lovingly by someone. She laid me on the couch and made some lunch for us. Rachel came in ranting on about something but was quick to shut up she made eye contact with me. She rushed over and gave me a hug.

"You can stay here as long as you like. I personally don't want you alone till they find the guy that did this to you."

"what?" Santana spun around and yelled "did you see who it was? Do you know them?"

"calm down Santana. I was going to explain after I ate. But yes I know who it was." I swallowed hard and the silence grew.

Santana looked angry. It was starting to upset me. Weird, how can her emotions effect me. I can't be.. can I? My thoughts were cut short by her pissed off tone.

"Hello, earth to Dani? Care to explain? Maybe inform me of whose ass I need to beat?"

"My dad."

Her beautiful brown eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She grabbed her phone and just as she was about to dial whoever before I spoke up.

"Please don't call the police. He didn't mean to he just got angry when i refused to go back home with him."

"no, no, no me importa quién es, nadie pone la mano sobre ti como eso. Nunca." (no no no I dont care who he is, no one lays a hand on you like that. Ever.) She was screaming now.

She was so sexy when she spoke Spanish, even if she was beyond angry. She sat down beside me and I laid my head on her lap.

"I'm sorry I got upset there, but you do understand where I'm coming from right?" She looked me right in the eye. "I just hate seeing you like this. It broke my heart when I opened that door today."

"I know San, if you really want we can file a report. I just, I cant take the extra stress and it would completely tear my family apart." I started to cry.

"Oh babe, shh its okay Dani. I'm not going to force you too." She ran her fingers through my hair. I got goose bumps, god she felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's pov

It's been just over a week since Dani had her run in with her psychopath father. Why wont she just talk to me about it? Does she not trust me? I mean I wouldn't entirely trust me. I don't exactly have the best track record but I haven't snooped and that's a serious improvement. Crap Lady Lips and that Hobbit are right, Dani is having a positive influence on me.

I haven't mentioned it so maybe she thinks I don't care, but that not true! I do.. jeez Santana get a grip. Just talk to her after work. I'm sure she will tell you when shes ready just give her time and space. Maybe I'll get some advice from Rachel. Christ I am changing.

I send a text to Rachel.

**Me: I can't believe I'm doing this but I want Dani to talk to me about the other week but I don't know what to say or do ughh HELPPP!**

**Rachel: wow Santana is asking me for help? I really like the effect Dani has on you.. just let her come to you don't push her because I'm sure you don't want her to run **

**Me: this is not going to be a regular thing Dwarf. I want her around for a long time but that's is not going to happen if I don't know her**

**Rachel: well it doesn't hurt to ask, tell her how you feel. **

**Rachel: btw I like this girl talk stuff its like we're besties**

**Me: shut it yentl**

"Hey beautiful." I winked at her as I sat down to help fill the salt shakers. Its nice working with her. Getting to watch her move gracefully around and see her smile.

"Whats up San?" and there's that megawatt smile.

Don't get nervous, breathe dumb ass. "I c-can home w-walk... wait." I took a deep breath. "can I walk you home tonight?" how does this girl still get me so flustered. She was blushing now.

"yeah sure, I was going to ask you to come over anyways. I need to talk to you"

Shit. She finally came to her senses. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as she put the last of the shakers on the tables.

Our shift wasn't over for another hour and the entire time all I could think about was what she wanted to talk about. I don't remember doing anything to anger or upset her but I have a knack for disregarding others feelings. Dani walked passed me and slowly licked her luscious bottom lip. Damn I would really like to rip her little uniform off of her right now.

Finally the shift ended and we went to get our coats form the back.

"San relax what I have to tell you isn't anything to worry about" She walked behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the base of my neck. It sent a shiver through my body.

Dani's pov

I just love how I can make her squirm by simply licking my lip, and shes so cute when she gets worried. We walked out of the diner and she held the door open for me.

"Well look whose being a lady" I say to her as I put my hand in hers as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

We walked in silence but it was nice. Its a comfortable silence and that's hard to come by. We get to my building and she stops at the steps.

"You coming in? Its kinda chilly out" I ask as I open the lobby door, holding it for her.

"Can you please just talk to me, you know let me into your world. I don't ask about it or bug you about it but its been eating at me for days!" she walked up the stairs and held my hands "I can't fall in love with someone I don't know."

I leaned in and pressed my lips hard against hers. After a few moments she gave in and kissed me back. Her tongue felt like silk against mine. God she tasted incredible. A smile came over my mouth as I tried to collect my thoughts. She pulled away but as she did she nibbled on my bottom lip. I grabbed on to her coat and forced my lips back on to hers for one last moment.

"lets finish this inside" she whispered, panting after an incredibly mind blowing kiss.

We got inside and we threw our stuff on the ground. I was exhausted and really wanted a bath. But I told Santana I needed to talk to her, which I did. She was totally right. I need to open up to her but how without scarring her.

Santana's pov

Fuck that kiss was incredible. I've never been left breathless and craving more. Sparks literally flew. This blonde little rocket is going to get me into trouble. If only she would just tell me whats on her pretty little mind. I know shes had it rough, but I did to. From Finn outing me to my abuela disowning me. As tough as I come off it still hurt. I suppose these are also things I should tell Dani. I really want this to last.

I look across the loft and see her smile at me and wiggle her hips a little, I wink at her and wait for her to finish make us a snack.

Dani brings some popcorn and some hot chocolate to the living room and i scurry off to the bathroom for one final pep talk.

"get a grip, you are strong, just be honest and she will lo-"

"Santana? Everything okay? Who are you talking to?" Dani questioned as I opened the door.

"no one sweetheart" I smiled at her. "come I want to tell you something."

"Me first." she smiled and led me back to her couch

We sat down and she laid her head on my lap, I ran my hands through her hair. Its always so soft and smells so good. I smile down at her. "before you start I just want to say I really want us, this, you and I, to work. I want to be able to protect you but its hard when I don't know what scares you." I shift anxiously waiting for her response. It felt like a lifetime waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not use to relationship stuff." She sonfessed.

Dani's pov

I stare into her eyes for a moment. She is so perfect and I'm just well, me. Nothing spectacular. She makes me feel like I am though and I need her. Shes so funny and sweet and sassy. I've never felt so wanted in my life.

"San, my life sucked growing up. I was bullied, pushed around, my parents lost it on me when they found me making out with a girl. I've never had a normal, functioning happy relationship. So can you please cut me some slack on opening up. I'm trying but I need to do it my own way or I will end up pushing you away. I can't do that. I need you Santana." I confessed with some hesitance in my voice.

Santana stood up and pulled me up with her. She tucked my hair behind my ear and i blushed. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug that made me feel so safe. I didn't want to ever let go. Her arms belonged around me.

She cleared her throat and our eyes met. "okay" she said softly.

"That's it?" I questioned.

"Yes, I don't want to fight about this, I just want us on the same page." She smiled at me and planted a soft loving kiss on my forehead. "I need you too Dani. More than you know. Like today I actually asked Rachel for advise. You've got me going soft and I kinda like it. You're slowly thawing my cold dark heart. But I do want to talk about your father. I cant sleep knowing he could just come back and repeat what he did the last time."

"okay" I say with total lack of confidence. This is it Dani, just tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: self mutilation and abuse triggers.

Dani's pov

"Okay.. well.." Ugh just spit it our already. "Alright, just to warn you I might cry." Santana nodded her head and said "and I will hold you."

"When I was young my mother left or maybe she died. I was never really told and no one ever talked about it. My dad was upset for quite sometime. He would go to work in the morning and drink all night. He was a mess, it was sad and heartbreaking." I swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"I wasn't home much I stayed at my aunts a lot. But on those nights I did stay with him he would turn nasty and angry. He would yell at me and tell me I made my mother leave and that I was nothing."

I could feel my eyes starting to water. Santana wrapped her arms around me and held me against her chest. She felt so good and perfect. She always made everything better. They way she smelled soothed my fears. I took a deep breath. "he would grab whatever was handy and.." I buried my face into her chest and sobbed. She held me tight. We stood there for about ten minutes till she spoke.

"Its okay my love, just breathe. Everything is okay." She continued this while rubbing my back.

I pushed back and shouted "No Santana it is not okay. He would beat the living shit out of me for no fucking reason. I was grabbed by the hair and thrown down the stairs or beaten with a golf club. Don't you get that?"

"Dani calm down I know he hurt you and he will never lay another finger on you ever."

"You don't know that San. I've been dealing with this my whole life. You don't understand."

"That's because you wont let me. Whenever I try to talk to you, you shut down. How the hell can I understand things I don't know."

I starred at the floor, letting tears fall and watching as they hit the wood floor. I felt two familiar hands grab my face and my eyes meet hers. I want to hide my face but I cant. "You don't have to continue. I'm sorry I forced it out of you." She whispered softly.

Santana's pov

I was starting to feel guilty. I should have left it alone. Dani took my hand and led us to her bedroom. I dried her face with my sleeve and she laid on the bed. I stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. Dani curled into a ball and I crawled in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and nestled my face into hair. I wasn't leaving tonight.

Dani fell asleep so I decided to make some dinner. She didn't have much food so I grabbed her keys off the counter and went to the store.

**Me: hey come to the grocery store by the diner. Dani needs a few things and I don't want to go alone.**

**Rachel: Sure, Kurt is coming to**

ugh i don't know if I can handle the wonder twins right now.

**Me: great Ill be there in 15**

I made a quick list and wrote a note for Dani in case she woke up while I was gone.

_Went to get a few things from the store,_

_I'm sorry about earlier._

_You're beautiful_

_love,_

_Santana_

I kiss her head and left.

As I walked to the store my head was spinning. I didn't know how bad it actually was. God I feel like an ass right now. How could someone ever lay a hand on her? She is so wonderful and warm. People are sick. I arrived at the supermarket and saw Rachel and Kurt. Of course Rachel is jumping up and down waving at me. "I'm not fucking blind berry I can see you calm down" I shout to her. She linked her arm with mind and Kurt pushed the cart.

After a few minutes of casual conversation and shopping Rachel spoke up. "So, San.. did you talk to Dani?"

"not now Rachel" i shot her question down quickly.

"what? Whats going on? How come I don't know about this?" Kurt started to ramble

"Okay lady lips and hobbit. We talked but it is not my place to repeat. Her and I are fine. So drop it."

They stood there while I chewed them up. Once I was done my tangent they nodded.

We were in the check out when Rachel asked me again. "Is everything really okay?"

I glared at her "shes getting there, shes got me to help her now. Just don't talk about it around her. Shes got a lot going on." She nodded and that was the end of it.

On our way back to Dani's apartment I told the wonder twins my plans for the next little bit. Staying at Dani's will be nice. Waking up next to her feeling her soft skin against me and looking into her endless chocolate brown eyes. It's like a vacation.

When I walked in the door I put the grocery bags on the counter and went to go check on Dani. She wasn't in the bed but i could hear her sniffling. I followed the noise to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Dani, baby are you okay in there. I'm home now you don't need to cry." I whispered as I sat against the door waiting for her to open it up. Her crying grew louder so I took it upon myself to go in and help her.

When I opened the door I had to do a double take of the situation. I've never actually dealt with self mutilation. To see Dani on the floor her shirt soaked from her tears and the floor and carpet drenched in her blood. It broke my heart.

In a split second I grabbed a towel wrapped it around her shredded thigh I sat next to her, wrapped my arms around her and positioned her so that I could rock her back and forth.

"shh don't cry my love, its all okay, you're okay." I comforted her.

"No it's not look at me!" she shouted between sobs.

"All I see is a beautiful girl who has been damaged." I confessed.

She started pounding her fists against my chest, I didn't mind, I know she has a lot of built up anger.

"why don't you leave? Just go! I'm a mess. A screw up. I can't even be left alone for a few hours. How could someone like me ever be with someone like you!" She was crying again and I was too. That's when she stopped. She wiped my tears away and kissed me. This wasn't like our usual kissing though. This was apologetic and loving, it was scared and safe at the same time.

Dani's pov

I can't believe she's seeing me like this. She deserves someone much better. Why can't she see that?

"You Dani, are all I want, I'm going to fight for you. I'm not going to leave you. You can't get rid of me that easy." She was crying too. My heart was breaking every time a tear fell from her eyes. "Come lets get you cleaned up and fed."

She turned the bath on and help my limp, exhausted body get undressed and into the tub. It just came to me that she hasn't seen me completely naked yet. Shes going to see my hideous body and scars. Santana spoke softly. "Dani I'm not going to judge you, just please let me help you." when I was undressed Santana gasped.

"what? I know I'm ugly. Yo-." I'm crying again.

"stop! Y-you're prefect. Wow. You're go-gorgeous." she stuttered trying to get all her words out. I could feel my cheeks going red. "Seriously Dani." she was looking in my eyes now. This girl is going to be the death of me.

She washed and bandaged up my cuts and carried me to the couch. I watched her while she made some pasta. The way she gracefully moves around is captivating. I think I might be really falling in love with her.

We ate in silence but her eyes never left mine. It was nice, knowing she knew just what I was thinking. We were cleaning up from dinner when there was a knock at the door. Santana dried her hands on a towel and opened the big steel door.

"Can I help you?" She asked with out looking at me.

"No you can't, but that stupid bitch can." His voice boomed across the loft.

"Dad, you need to leave now." I held back my tears. I was not going to let him hurt Santana.

In a split second he pushed her out of the way and her back hit the table. She fell to the ground and didn't move. My dad ran to me and grabbed my ponytail and I fell to the floor. I jumped up as quick as i could since now I was bleeding through my bandages. I ran to the other side of the kitchen and when he was close I slid the blade of a knife into his abdomen.

I ran to Santana's side pulling her onto my lap and holding her. I reached for my cell phone on the floor near her head and called the police.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani's pov

About fifteen minutes later the police arrive with the paramedics and Santana was just regaining consciousness. "Is she going to be okay?" I ask trying not to break down in front of all these strangers. "Yes she will be fine just get her to eat some food and relax." The cute medic winked at me but I was to stressed out to care. One of the officers walked toward me and asked "so he came in pushed her into the table and pulled you to the ground by your hair?" I nodded.

The officer continued to replay the night, I didn't want to. I'm trying so hard not to cry. "You stabbed him and then he just ran off?" He asked me that question like I was crazy or something.

"Yes that's exactly what happen. He has been abusing me and beating me ever since I was a little kid and today I just had enough." I contested.

"Okay ma'am we understand, we are going to go search around to see if we can find him. We will be in touch." The police left and I burst out into tears.

Santana was sitting on the floor with her back against the back of the couch. She had her head in her hands and I could hear her quietly crying. "San, can you please say something, you're really starting to freak me out." I sat down beside her and put my head on her shoulder. She put her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "I am not leaving you here alone. You can come stay with me or I can stay here, but I wont be able to sleep without knowing you are safe." Her sad eyes met mine and she kissed me. It didn't take long for my mouth to reflect her movement and before I knew it her tongue was dancing along mine. She let out a quiet moan and I had to stop to collect my breath that she had once again stolen.

In a flash we were on my bed and she was on top of me kissing me again with the same force and passion as the one earlier. Her one hand was caressing my cheek while the other hand was slowly making its way down my body. She stopped when her hand reached my hip and I threw my arms around her neck pulling in closer to me. She took her lips off of mine and they met with my neck. She continued to kiss and nibble me and I was starting to seriously get turned on.

Santana's pov

I stopped kissing her neck and straddled her. In half a second her pulled her shirt off and then mine. She pulled me in for another kiss and things were getting heated. They way her skin felt against mine was electric. When I got the chance I whispered "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her lips met my neck and she pulled me closer. I took this as a yes.

Dani went straight for my jeans button. When it finally came undone she flipped me onto my back and ripped my pants off in one pull. In the blink of an eye her lips were on mine again. My hands started to explore her curvy body. I ran my hands up her back and lightly gripped her hair. She let out a moan and her hand ran down the middle of my stomach stopping right above my panty line. I was getting wetter by the second. Her lips moved to my breasts and she nibbled on my hard nipple. She started to kiss down my abs and run her fingertips down my thighs. In seconds she slid her fingers into me and began to give me the most incredible orgasm of my life.

When she was done having her way with me she laid her head on my chest panting. At the same time we exhaled "damn." She looked up at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen "can we just lay here for a while." I nodded because I could barely speak.

"You can stay here, I don't think Rachel or Kurt would want to hear us.." She was running her fingertips up and down my stomach. I planted a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her in closer. I loved having her in my arms.

When I woke up the next morning Dani was still in my arms. Nothing is better than waking up next to her. She was the best cuddle buddy, she fit against my body perfectly. I moved her hair away from her face and gently kissed her temple. She moved slightly and I hoped I didn't wake her. She looked happy for once. She turned over and faced me nestling her face into my chest. A few moments later she mumbled "I love you."

My body stiffened but she didn't move or look up at me. Was she still asleep? I waited a little longer to reassure myself that she was. Did Dani mean that? Or better yet did I want her too? Millions of questions spun through my head. I decided to get up and shower.

Get a grip Santana, I thought. This was bound to happen, you are irresistible. I started to boost my confidence. I kept reassuring myself while the hot water poured over me. I guess the real question, the only one I should be concerned about is, do I love her back.

When I got out of the shower I decided to go through the cabinet and drawers to dispose of any things she could hurt herself with. This was a form of love right? As I asked myself this I opened the cabinet and saw several prescription bottles all with Dani's name. I immediately shut that door, got dressed and went to make some breakfast.

What were they all for? I really need to stop being so nosey. I thought to myself repeatedly she will tell you when she's ready, don't force her. I heard foot steps behind me and felt cold hands wrap around my waist. I spun around to meet my perfect angel's lips "Good morning wonderful." she whispered in my ear.

"morning my beautiful princess." I kissed her head a few times before I heard her voice again.

She took a step back, placed her hands in mine and looked me in the eye "I need to talk to you about something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally finished the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I've been busy;) Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Dani's pov

I led Santana to the couch and took a deep breath. I looked my beautiful girlfriend in her perfect eyes. "you know that I have been through a lot in my life." All she did was nod. "these past few weeks have been one hell of a roller coaster, and I am pretty sure I wouldn't be around right now if I didn't have you." I scooted closer so that we were only inches apart. "I know it has only been a month but I-I." Come on Dani spit it out my inner self was yelling at me. "I love you Santana. Being with you makes me feel so strong and I can truly be myself with you. I have never felt so incredible."

She sat there just looking at me. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Fuck I knew it was too soon. I'm such an idiot. We continued to sit in silence for what seemed to be a life time till she stood up. "I'm sorry Dani, I-I just can't. I'm so sorry". She started to leave the room with tear filled eyes and mine were on the brink of doing the same.

She began to walk towards the door but I grabbed her arm and pulled her close for what could possibly be the last time. "You want me to open up to you but here you are running away from my honesty". I was becoming annoyed with her now.

"We've been together for like a month Dani!" She pulled back and I could see the anger in her wet eyes now. "I don't even know your middle name or what all those drugs are doing in your bathroom!" She was yelling now and She could see it was scaring me.

"Well it's not like I fucking planned this San, it just happened. I'm so sorry that my heart chose you, wait what? What did you just say?" I didn't think I could ever be angry at this girl but I sure was now. "You went through my stuff? Jesus Santana! You can't just do that, it's rude. Can I not trust you?"

She pointed a finger at me and the nasty side of Santana came out. "Oh don't you dare turn this around, you tell me nothing about you. I can't read your mind, you do have to inform me of things". She was starting to cry again.

"You want to know? Huh? Well do you? I'll tell you". I went into my bathroom, grabbed all the bottles and placed them on the counter. "Lets see hmm.. this one looks like a good place to start." I picked the bottle up. "This one is for my depression, I take it so I don't resort to cutting myself all the time!" I yelled and threw the bottle towards her. "oh this ones good too, it really helps with my bi-polar disorder" again I threw it towards her. "this one is to help me sleep when I start over thinking and have an anxiety attack, this ones another anti-depressant." I threw another one.

There was still a couple bottles left on the counter. I was breathing heavy and crying. I looked up at Santana to find her standing with her hands on her mouth and tears running down her face and staining her shirt. She took a step towards me but I stepped backwards away from her. We did this a few times till she just stood and stared at me. We stayed there talking with our eyes. Her eyes shifted to the floor and she leaned against the counter with her arms wrapped around her chest.

When she finally walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I pushed her away "don't" and she let go, she grabbed her coat and keys "wait San do-". I choked out but she was already gone.

Santana's pov

What just happened? Breath Santana, just calm down and think. I sat down in the hallway to collect myself. Did I just push her too far? Jesus I am so dumb, I always fuck up. I should have just let her come to me when she was ready, now I've just screwed a good thing up. That's when I remembered that she said she loves me. Fuck. Why didn't I just tell her how I really feel instead of instigating a fight.

I stood up and started my walk to where ever I was going. At this point I just needed some air. As I got into the elevator I thought of what just happened. She said she loves me, do I love her? Of course I love her. How could I not? She's funny and smart and smells good. She makes me feel important and worth something. The real question is how could she love me? I put my nose where it doesn't belong, I have trust issues and I'm annoying and a straight up bitch.

I walked out of her building and decided to make my way home. The noise and lights of the city was distracting but not enough. Should I go back? She didn't even want me to comfort her. I know I caused the pain but I wanted to comfort her and make it better.

I got to my apartment and waited at the door. I could over hear Rachel and Kurt talking about Dani and what just happened. Of course she called them. I rolled my eyes and listened in.

Rachel: maybe she has a good reason.

Kurt: oh come on Rach, what would that be? You know how she can be.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He doesn't even know me.

Rachel: she's probably scared, the last time she was told someone loved her her heart was broken.

Kurt: still not an exc-

I walked in and the two just stared at me. "What are you two looking at?" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt yelled at me.

"Ummm... I live here." I answered with attitude. Why would she call these two, she knows how they can get on my every nerve.

Rachel walked over to me and sat down on the stool by the counter. "San you need to go back to her. We all know you're just scared."

"You don't know what I am." I stormed off to my room and laid on my bed. I buried my face in my pillowed and cried my heart out. She opened up to me and I rejected it. I am a horrible person.

A little while later Kurt came in my room with pizza and coffee. He put the plate and cup on the table beside my bed and sat down beside me. "San. I get it. It hurts and its scary. Having those feeling come back and what they remind you of. Just remember Dani is not Brittany. Give her credit, she probably been through more than we can understand." He rubbed my back. Kurt and I were never close but I really like that he was here now. "now get your ass out of this bed, fix yourself up and go get your girl before its too late and Rach and I have to listen to you complain." He got up and left the room. He was right though, I am scared to be loved again, but Dani just feels so right.

I got up and as I started to clean myself up there was a knock at the door. "Hey hobbit, get that" I yelled into the other room. The knocking continued so I went to open the door. "yeah hold on a second. Rach? Hummel? Hello?" I guess they left without informing me. I got to the door and I could hear faint sniffling so I pulled it open as fast as I could. Dani, crying. It broke my heart. I pulled her inside and hugged her close.

"I love you too Dani, more than you will ever know." I whispered into her ear as my tears soaked her shirt. "I love you and I am so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update! warning - smut **

* * *

Dani's pov

I stood outside the door for a while trying to figure out exactly what to say to her, but everything I came up with seemed inadequate. Finally I knocked. I could hear her yelling at Rachel, who I knew wasn't there. Her voice, even when shes angry, is calming. Rachel had called me with her little plan. She and Kurt were going to leave for the night and Santana and I would work things out before they got worse. As irritating as Rachel can be sometimes she really cared about Santana and I think that's amazing.

I knocked again and I could hear her storming around "yeah hold on a second. Rach? Hummel? Hello?" Her voice carried throughout the hallway. I must admit shes got a powerful set of lungs.

I was trying to hold back my tears when the door whizzed open. There she stood with all her beauty. She pulled me in for a warm embrace. "I love you too Dani, more than you will ever know." Her tears we soaking my shirt. "I love you and I am so sorry."

I nestled in close to her chest and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry too, I've just never had to deal with confrontation like that. I wanted to tell you I just di-" Her lips met mine before I could finish my speech. Her lips were gentle and soothing, our mouths parted and her tongue brushed mine. My heart was racing and I cupped her face with my hands. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her hands grabbed my thighs. She picked me up and my legs wrapped around her and she carried me to her room without breaking our kiss. She put me down on the bed and her lips left mine. She kissed my forehead and she sat beside me. She hugged me again and she kissed my cheek. I scooted to the middle of the bed pulling her so that she was now laying on me. She whispered I love you and kissed me hard.

I didn't notice that my hands had made it to her hips, I started rubbing her back. "I love you too Santana, please forgive me." At that second she unbuttoned my jeans and started to kiss me from my bellybutton all the way up my chest, I'm not entirely sure how but in this process she removed my shirt. "You are so breathtaking Dani, how the hell did I get so lucky?" Her lips met my neck and I grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it off leaving her chest bare. "You hardly ever wear bras, it's kinda awesome." I said while kissing her collar bone. She let out a little chuckle and moved back down my body were she pulled my pants off. She ran her hands over my black lace panties that were now soaking wet. "Damn baby you got all dressed up" she grinned and I started to blush. "Yeah I did, but they would look so much better on the floor" I bit my lip and she tore the panties off of me. Before I knew it her tongue was sucking on my aroused clit. "Jesus San" I moan. The things that woman could do with her mouth. Her fingertips began running up and down my legs. It sent a shiver up my spine. "Fuck me Santana, I want to feel you inside of me. Please!" I felt her fingers slide into my wet pussy. "Yes baby, fuck me!" She began to move her fingers in and out of me. I could feel her kissing her way up my body again she brought her mouth to my ear. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight, I'm going to make love to you like you deserve." She kissed my neck and a tear feel from my eye. No ones ever done that to me. Her lips met mine and her fingers continued to pleasure me. Her other hand was tangled in my hair. I loved the way her skin felt against mine. She had the softest skin. She started to rub my clit with her thumb. "I'm going to cum, baby, make me cum please." I choked out. Her fingers danced inside of me. "Yes, Santana! Oh god I love you!" I screamed out as I was cumming.

She kissed me again, long and full of pure love and passion and I started to cry. I hoped she didn't realize it but this girl doesn't miss a thing.

"Dani, whats wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh my god I am so sorry if I did." she said with a worried look on her face.

"No San, you didn't, I've just never felt... like that before. Everything is perfect love." she wiped the last tear away and rested her head on my chest. How did I get so lucky. This girl is so flawless, having almost lost her made me realize that I can't have that happen again. She seemed to just fit perfectly with me. I placed a kiss on the top of her head and started to rub her back.

We laid there for a while and I was almost asleep till she spoke "babe, you awake?"

I looked down to meet her prefect brown eyes "Yeah love, whats up?"

She sat up and put on a pair of my sweats. She always looks smoking hot in them. Well actually shes hot in anything, and nothing.

"I'm starving, want take-out. Kinda feeling pizza. Unless you want something else?" She put on a massive smile. That smile always made me melt. She knows it will get me to agree with her. I do have to say, she is a clever girl.

"Yeah sounds great!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. She kissed me, grabbed her phone and ordered. When she walked away she gave her perfect round butt a shake. Fuck, I'm totally head over heals in love with this woman.

Santana's pov

I heard the pizza guy knock and I got up to answer it. I grabbed whatever clothes were handy, not that the delivery guy would really mind. I opened the door and paid the man. "keep the change." I took the box, grabbed some napkins and the two of us devoured the entire pizza in record time. I like seeing Dani eat, some days she doesn't like too. I try to get her to but I also don't want to push her too far.

We put a movie in, got comfy on the couch and she laid her head in my lap. I stroked her soft blonde hair till she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I carried her to my bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "I love you Dani." I left the room to get some water and the wonder twins came strolling in. Great just what I needed.

"Hey you" Rachel was clearly drunk and I just rolled my eyes. "How's Dani? Did you guys make up? You looked really sad earlier." She hung on to Kurt's arm. "Kurt I need to sleep." Kurt led her too her room and put her to bed. He shortly came out and joined me in the kitchen.

"So... is she here?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now." I took a sip of water and looked vacantly at the fridge across the room. My eyelids were getting heavy. I'd like to snuggled up next to her right now. "Thanks you know, I know I can be a total bitch but I am getting nicer." I stopped to think. "I really don't know what I would do without her, or you guys if I'm being honest"

Kurt placed his cup on the counter "yeah we know, we love you too. I can see Dani is good for you so the last thing Rach and I want is for that to change. We are there for you just like, in your own bizarre ways, you are there for us" He nudged me and I gave him a smile.

"I love her, more than I loved Brittany. Dani makes me feel again, just but looking at me or laughing. After Britt I just blocked everything out. Turned my feelings off. I am so scared of getting hurt again. Then Dani just wandered in my life and boom! My heart starts pounding when she kisses me. It's been long time since someone did that to me." Silent tears fell from my face and landed on the floor.

"Listen San, they way you look at each other and act, it's love. She looks at you with complete awe and she supports you and comforts you. Oh and the way you undress her with your eyes, it's relationships like yours that people dream of. Yes, she has her issues but so do you. We all do." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder "don't you think she's worth the risk?"

I gave him a weak smile. He was right, she is more than just special. What am I thinking! I know she would never intentionally hurt me, of course she's worth the risk. I knew she was the first time I laid my eyes on her. I know I love her but words are just that, words. I need to show her that I love her. But how? This is going to need some serious planning. It had to be big.

Kurt could tell I was getting tired so we said our good nights and I crept through the loft and tiptoed into my room. I slipped in behind my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her pulling her in close to my body. I placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and nestled my face into the crook of her shoulder. Our bodies fit perfectly together.

Her incredible curvy body, her soft skin, her brown loving eyes, her contagious laugh. I loved everything about her. Shes smart, goofy, kind and full of passion and life.

I made a promise to my self before falling asleep. I promised to protect and love this woman for as long as she would let me. I will fight for her, for us. I wont give up, no matter what is thrown our way.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and such. I've decided to lighten the mood a bit hope you guys liked it:) **


	7. Chapter 7

5 years later...

Dani's pov

"Lets go San, or we're going to be late and then I will be in trouble". I yelled up the stairs. Jesus she takes forever.

"I can't find my other black heel!" She popped her head out of the bedroom door.

"Babe.. that's because it's down here" I let out a small giggle so she wouldn't hear I was laughing at her.

"Now get that sexy butt of yours down here and out the door. I can't miss this."

All that time at the diner had finally paid off. It was about 3 after Santana and I had got together, we were just doing our usual performance when a guy came up to the front of the small stage.

"_You are just wonderful, you are exactly what I've been looking for!" The man started to clap his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Listen gorgeous, come find me when you think you can handle the spotlight." His smile reached from ear to ear. "But don't wait too long, my boss is running out of patience with me and I need to find the next big thing like... well now." He shook my hand and walked out of the diner. _

"_what was that?" Santana has a confused look on her face._

"_I'm not entirely sure but it has something to do with this recording company." I showed her the card. She looked it over and dialled the number on it and hung up without saying a word. "It's real" She said with a smile on her face._

"_well duh it is, I am awesome." I wrapped my arms around her for a quick kiss. No one was in the diner but I didn't want to give the cooks a show. "lets finish up her__e__ and talk about it at home." _

I came back to earth and Santana was already at the door putting her other shoe on. "You, my wonderful, sexy girlfriend, look incredible." I say as I grab my purse. She's wearing a tight black dress that stopped just above her knees. She always know how to be sexy and classy at the same time. Her legs are flawless. I still can not believe I am the one to wake up next to her every morning. I am seriously the luckiest person on the planet.

"You're not so bad yourself there sunshine." She placed a sweet kiss on the top of my head and we walked out the door together.

I hop into the passengers seat and check my purse for the surprise I have for Santana. "Shit! Babe wait I forgot something." I run to the door and unlock it. I scurried through the door and up the stairs into our bedroom closet. I take one of my hats off the shelf and grab the little box that has been hiding under it for weeks.

I ran back through the house and jumped into the car. "What did you forget?" she asked while we pulled out onto the street.

"Oh nothing, just something for later." I gave her a wink and she laughed at me.

"You're insanely cute you know. I'm really proud of you." We stopped at the light and she grabbed my hand with her free one "I will always support you no matter what." She kissed my hand and continued to drive.

Tonight my album is dropping, I've been waiting for this night my entire life and now I get to share it with Santana. She has worked just as hard as I have on this. Putting up with late night recording sessions and always being at the studio. Tonight is about her too. She is in for one hell of a surprise. I just hope she says yes.

We pulled up to the building and the valet parked our car. "This is it Dani. The night you've been working towards your whole life, and this will be the first of many." She held my hand the entire way till we reached the studio. "I love you Danielle, with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that." She placed a calming gentle kiss on my lips. Somehow her kisses always seemed to calm my nerves.

"Lets go babe, they're waiting for us." I kissed her one last time and we entered to room.

The room looked perfect. I had told everyone else what the plan was and they were all really excited. Rachel and Kurt were standing beside the make shift bar and I could see Santana's parents across the room. I even invited a few of her friends from high school but none could make it on such short notice. We made our way over to Rachel who looked more excited than I did. "So everything is still going as planned right?" she whispered into my ear as I grabbed the beer I had asked the bartender for.

"Yes it is Rachel, no shut it before she hears you and you ruin it." I grabbed my girlfriend a glass of wine and walked over to where she was beside Kurt who just smiled at me.

People from my crew congratulated me on the album and gave their good lucks and best wishes some even some talked about making it in the industry and staying afloat and blah blah blah. I really just wanted to do what I came here to do. My nerves were beginning to make me nervous and jumpy. After a few drinks and casual conversation I decided it was time. The bartender started to hand out glasses of champagne and I walked to the front of the room. Everyone turned to look at me and I felt Santana grab and squeeze my hand and that gave me to confidence to begin to speak.

"As you all know at midnight my album drops. I've been waiting for this day my whole life, anyone will tell you all that. We have spent countless long nights and early morning preparing for this. If it wasn't for all the people here this would not have been possible. So thank you, all of you for your support." I turned to look at the girl I loved and she gave me a smile. "And you, if I didn't have you I would not be standing here. Honestly, I would probably still be at that little diner waiting tables. You've showed me how to be myself. You stood beside me through some of the toughest parts of my life and I want you to always be standing there. You've shown me how to love and laugh and helped me grow, not only as an artist but as a person. You are my rock. You Santana are the love of my life." I got down on one knee and took the little box out of my pocket. I saw her cover her mouth with her hands and start to cry. "I can't promise you that everything will be rainbows and butterflies but I promise to always be there with you when it's not, and I can only hope you want the same." I opened the box to reveal the silver diamond ring and heard her gasp at the sight of it. "now all that being said." I Grabbed her hand. "Will you Santana Lopez marry me?" I smile and looked her in the eye as I said those words I had been reciting for days now. "Yes, Dani.. of course. Yes! I'll marry you!" I slid the ring on her slender finger and it fit perfectly. I stood up she she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. The entire room clapped and drank their champagne and I kissed my fiance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter for all of you lovely people. Hopefully you guys like this one, please review and let me know if you like where this story is going.. or if you dont that would be great to. I am open to any suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana's pov

"Oh come on Santana. We both knew it would be like this. You can't stand there and say this wasn't what you'd thought it would be" Dani raised her voice which didn't happen too often.

"I'm not saying that. I just thought when you did come home, which is like never, that we would spend some time planning the wedding. Our wedding, you know the one you wanted to have when you asked me to marry you, in case you forgot about that?" She was holding her tears back as I reminded her of that night.

"I have not forgotten. Are you fucking serious right now!? Exactly, I asked you which means I want this more than anything; but we talked about it. I'm on tour right now, I told you it wasn't going to be easy and you still said yes. This tour is how we are affording this wedding." She stormed across the bedroom and looked out the window.

"You aren't the only one paying for this. I have money too. That isn't what this is about." I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Then what is this about Santana? Because it sounds like you're blaming me for not always being here and you have to plan the entire thing alone. Which is a load of bullshit and you know it. Sometimes when I come home I just want to lay around with you and not to anything but relax for a night. When the tour is over I told you I was taking a break to work on you and our family. I have dreams too. It's not all about you!" she was shouting again. I hated seeing her so upset and it was my fault. Think Santana, how can you stop this.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. "I love you Dani. I just want to make sure you have the wedding of your dreams, but I can't do that without your input. I don't want to fight anymore. You're leaving in a few hours and I don't want to waste them arguing." She turned around to face me as she placed her head against my chest.

"Three more months and then I will be home. Waking up next to you. Cuddling you, making dinner and all that good stuff. Can we just put it on hold till then?" She looked at me sympathetically.

"Do you even want to get married? Maybe getting married at the start of you career is a bad idea. It's always going to be like this." Her sympathy turned to shock then back to anger.

"You're joking right? I want to be with you till my last breath. I am marrying you, unless you don't want me to? If that's the case then I'll leave now." we stared at each other for a while, not really knowing what to say to her question. I couldn't handle her leaving. I need her more than she needs me. I cant be without this woman. She is perfect.

"No Danielle I am marrying you, if you want to push the date we can. Besides you wanted a late summer wedding anyways. I just want to be married now, you know, people keep asking and I'm sick of saying I don't know or we haven't set a date yet. I see where you're coming from, but please try and see it from my side. Its hard being in love with the beautiful Dani Santos. All those girls and boys ready to just throw themselves at you." I picked up my fiance and carried her to our bed. I straddled her and began tickle her.

"S-San stop s-s-stop please, th-this isn't f-fair." she was incredibly ticklish, but not many people knew that. "alright babe" I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and another on her soft lips. "I love you Dani." she kissed me back long and hard "I love you too Santana." I placed my head on her chest and we laid there till she had to leave again.

Dani's pov

"I don't want you to go" Santana whispered in my ear and I could tell she was holding back her tears.

"I know baby, but I have to. I'll be home soon, you know that." I was her little spoon so I snuggled back into her chest and she wrapped her arms around me tight. "You're the only one for me San. I could never find anyone better." What I said was true. No one could ever capture my heart like she did. Yeah of course we had our struggles but we got through them together.

"I know Dani, and you're the only one for me. That's why I'm so sure I'm going to marry you." I could feel her tears silently falling on my hair. Maybe there was a way we didn't have to say goodbye. At least not yet anyways. She could come with me for a bit, I mean she is a talent scout so she could technically work from the trailer. Hmm, but would her boss be okay with it?

"Hey San." I sat up on the bed and she placed her head on my lap and looked up at me.

"Yeah babe." She smiled at me.

"What if.. I don't know.. like you came with me. At least for a bit. You know you could maybe work from there or even take a vacation or something. You could see what I do and we could plan the wedding and stuff. I don't know it's just an idea." I was rambling on. I felt her hand grab mine and she straddled me.

"Are you sure you would be okay with that?" she cupped my face with her hands and it made me blush. "You are so damn cute you know that." she kissed my lips ever so softly. It gave me butterflies.

"I can make some calls but I don't see why you can't. Just one thing you have to remember is, I am working so it's not all fun and games." I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and began to make some calls. I was getting really excited that my fiancé would be joining me in my last few shows. Santana stood up to start packing some clothes.

"Dani don't worry I get that. It's not like I wouldn't be working too. I'm gonna call the office and make sure everything is sorted." I waved my hand at her because I was already making the plans with my team.

Once everything was sorted we began to pack up the rest of the things she needed. "what did your boss say?" I asked her while grabbing her tooth brush.

"He said I should check out the talent out there. He's looking for some people to do a new TV show and hes gonna send me the details in a few days." She put in her phone charger and was packing up her work stuff. I walked over to the office across the hall from the bed room, walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her lower back.

"I am so excited that you're coming." I kissed her back again but just a little higher.

"I am too, are you kidding me? I've secretly been waiting for you to ask. It's going to be good for us I think." She turned around and planted a hot wet kiss on my lips. I felt her hands on my ass and I broke the kiss to cool down.

"Santana, you are such a tease sometimes." I kissed her collar bone.

"Yeah... But you like it." she gave me a wink and our ride knocked on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the follows/reviews. I don't really know where to take this so any ideas you guys have would be great! happy holidays:)**

* * *

Dani's pov

We boarded the plane and we put our bags in the overhead compartments. I sat down and santana sat beside me and placed her head on my shoulder. I know she doesn't enjoy flying but its a short flight to Toronto. She's never been to Canada before and I could tell she was super nervous. She was reading trip reviews and weird articles and some of the things to do there. I haven't had the heart to tell her that we wont be doing much stuff as a couple. She knows this is work for me but I know that there's a part of her that thinks this is a vacation.

"Gay marriage is legal there" She whispered into my ear startling me, I was lost in my thoughts about her. It's something that happens a lot.

"I know, its a really nice place, I think you're gonna like it" I turned my head so our foreheads were pressed against one another.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Her eyes met mine and a shiver ran down my spine. A smile grew across her face.

"It's really beautiful, like you and I'm going to be there" I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and she began to blush. "I like that I can still make you do that" I admit.

"Well even after all this time you still give me butterflies" I felt her fingers intertwine with mine and she put her head back on my shoulder. "You should sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow."

Santana started to quietly hum and my eyelids were getting heavy. I started to picture my future with Santana. A beautiful ceremony and a huge celebration with all of our friends. I still have to go dress shopping, I've always pictured myself wearing an incredible dress with a train, my hair in an up do. Basically just looking spectacular. We would have kids of course, I still have to talk San into having three kids. I know she wants kids, shes just scared to have them. Realistically though who isn't? We will have a nice house with a huge backyard and of course a pool because we both needs to gets our tans on, as Santana would say. I would grow old with her and love her every moment of forever.

Santana's pov

I started to hum quietly to get Dani to fall asleep. I wanted her to rest before her show tomorrow night. I could tell she was deep in thought about something so I just ran my fingers through her soft hair. I can't wait till I'm finally married to her. Honestly, as long as Dani says I do nothing else really matters. I just know she needs it to be perfect. She won't admit it but shes been planning her wedding since she was a little girl.

Dani fell asleep and started to snore lightly, I slowly made her seat lay back so she was a comfortable. I placed the pillow she was given and tucked a blanket around her. One of her crew members looked over at me "She loves you a lot, she constantly talks about you." I just smiled at his comment "It's cute how you take care of her like that." he smiled and turned back to the book he was reading.

I sat down beside my fiance and moved the arm rest up so I could lay down with my head on her lap. I closed my eyes and I started to think about our wedding. I know shes wants a fancy dress and all the bells and whistles. It's why I've been pushing her to help plan. I don't want to mess something up. She's only gonna get one wedding so it must perfect.

By this time Dani was out cold, snoring lightly. I watched her sleep for a few minuets. She looked peaceful. I thought about the fight we had before we got on the plane. I know shes been under a lot of stress and so have I, and I just took it out on her. I'm suppose to be the one supporting her and relieving her stress, not causing more. I made a mental note to work on that as she started to shift. She rubbed her eyes and I sat up. She turned her head and her perfect brown eyes met mine. I still get lost in them sometimes when she looks at me.

"Morning sleepy head" I whispered so I wouldn't wake the others.

"When do we land?" she replied and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"In about 30 minuets" I kissed her soft lips. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I've just missed you so much. I know it's not a reason but I don't really have a reason why I did. I love you Dani." I felt her hand in mine now.

"It's okay San. I know you didn't mean it. I'm just happy you're here with me now and get to see me do what I do best.. besides you." She winked and I started to blush. "How many kids do you want? I was just thinking about it before I fell asleep, and I just want to know."

I didn't speak. There were a lot of thoughts going through my head now. Would I be a good mom? Do I want that responsibility? How many do I want? It's a good question. I opened my mouth to give my answer but she spoke first.

"Oh I'm sorry to spring that on you, you clearly don't have an answer." Her lip quivered and I knew right then she was going to cry. Think Santana.

"Babe don't cry." I cradled her face with my hands "Of course I want kids with you, but in the future you know. When we're both ready and can do it together. As to how many, lets tackle that when we get to that." She placed her hands on my wrists and I kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I've just always seen myself having kids young and I want a few kids. But like you said lets tackle that when we get there. I love you San, and I can't wait to spend forever with you." She took my hand and kissed the top of it.

Seconds later we were informed to fasten our seat belts for landing so the two of us got comfy and buckled up. Not long after that we grabbed our carry on bags and got off the plane. I really didn't know what to expect of this trip, but I was excited to be with the woman I loved. This should be exciting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the new chapter! finally got some inspiration back. Hope you guys like it, don't for get to review please and let me know what you think!**

**And check out my new story Shooting Stars**

* * *

Dani's Pov

When we left the airport we got into the cat that was taking us to the hotel. It was still really early in the morning so I could still squeeze in a few more hours of sleep. I wasn't tired but after being on the road for so long you learn to get sleep in whenever you can. Tours are exhausting. I was happy that Santana was here for this leg of the tour though. I has been hard being apart.

We pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car. We grabbed our bags and checked in. Once we got into the room San jumped into the shower and I went right to the bed. The sheets were soft and I was out like a light.

A few hours later I woke up to Santana on her cellphone. She was trying to make plans with someone to look at the local talent. I looked at her laptop that was sitting beside me on the bed and saw she had been researching different places that showcase local bands and artists. It made me realize that this would actually work. She would be working while I worked and we would crawl into bed together. It seemed perfect. I loved waking up next to her, seeing her smile when I kissed her good morning.

I heard her confirm her plans and she walked to the bed. "Morning wonderful. Sleep okay?" She kissed the top of my head and pulled me in for a hug.

"yeah I'm all rested and ready for my show tonight." I was getting excited. This would be the first time Santana would see me perform in front of thousands.

"About that.. It ends around 10 right?" She walked away and kept her back to me.

"yes.. why?" I answered.

"I might have to leave early to go and watch a potential client." She whispered in a low tone.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards me. "Babe don't worry I understand. You have to get work done too. Just make sure you come home in time to cuddle me." I stood up and kissed her cheek before walking towards the bathroom.

"Of course love. Now I have to go and meet with another possible client, but I will see you at sound check later." She was putting her coat on and gathering some papers in a folder.

"Okay babe, there is a car waiting for you. Just give the driver the address and they will take you where you need to go" I walked behind her and gave her a firm hug from behind. "Be safe San. I love you."

I didn't really like that she was going to be running around a city she didn't know but this was the only way she could come. I just have to deal with it. Not long after Santana left I was picked up to go get ready for the show. We pulled into the parking lot and there were paparazzi everywhere. I thought about how Santana would take this. She was just getting use to the constant craziness of this life, but this was always worse than being at the park or grocery store.

I walked into the building through the backdoor. I sent a quick text to San.

_**To San: hey, sound check is in a few hours, hope to see you. Love you**_

I sent it but immediately regretted it. It sounded bitchy. I was taken to my dressing room and some crew members brought me lunch. I've never been a fan of food but Santana has helped me realize I need it to live and she makes me feel sexy in my skin. I grabbed one of the triangle sandwiches off of the tray and some celery sticks. I snagged a water bottle from the little fridge before sitting on the love seat. I heard my phone beep.

_**From San: omw now, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you more :)**_

When I read that it made me smile. She the best thing to ever happen to me.

_**To San: okay babe, can't wait. **_

Not long after our little conversation I went for hair and make – up. As the stylist finished my hair my wife to be walked through the door. "well what do we have here." she had a massive smile plastered on her face and it looked like she was undressing me with her eyes. I got out of the chair, walked to her and kissed her. It was hot and filled with passion. We didn't stop kissing till the stylist cleared her throat. "mmmm I wonder what my fiance would say about that." she said against my lips. Her mouth was pulled into another smile and her eyes were still closed after I pulled my face away from hers.

"hmm I don't know, maybe you should ask her." I replied with a small giggle. "I'm really happy you made it San." I sat back in the chair so my hair could be finished.

"Dan, I told you I wouldn't miss this for the world. Getting to see you strut your sexy stuff on that stage. You're beautiful you know, absolutely breathtaking." I smiled when I heard her say that.

"Ahhhh babe you always know what to say! I love you."

Sound check started and the entire time San was mouthing the words and dancing. She was so cute. Once I was finished we got to relax and wait till the show started. "So how did the meeting earlier go?" I asked stuffing a piece of green pepper into my mouth.

"Great." she replied after taking a sip of water "I'm going to see them tonight to hear them play. They write good music so hopefully they can play."

"well if they can't I know you will find someone who can. You're good at what you do." I leaned across the table and kissed the tip of her nose, "just follow your gut."

"I love you so much." She returned the kiss and I felt a shiver run through my body. "I am so sorry I have to leave early, but I don't want to slack off."

"I know babe, we made a deal. Ill see you at the hotel after." I looked in her eyes to show her I meant what I was saying.

"good luck and go get 'em tiger." Her words of encouragement helped my nerves as we walked towards the backstage area. I got miked up and she kissed me one last time before leaving to watch the show.

Santana's pov

She was nothing less than perfect, but I already knew that. I hate having to leave before the end but I promised myself to stay for her next show. I left the arena and got into the car Dani had arranged for me. I gave the driver the address to the place where the band was performing and we arrived in minuets. I thanked the driver and he gave me his number so when I was done he could come and get me. I walked into the bar and saw the guys I met earlier setting up. The lead singer waved at me and i waved back. I took a seat at a table near the makeshift stage and ordered a drink. Not long after that they started playing and were really good. Definitely a potential client. By this time Dani would be getting ready to head back to the hotel. I couldn't wait to crawl into bed with her.

The band ended their set and I met them on side stage. "you guys were great." I told them while handing them my card. "we will be in touch, thanks."

My phone started to ring but it was a number I didn't recognize. I picked it up. "Santana Lopez?" A mans voiced asked my name. "Speaking." I replied in a confused tone. "It's Dani. There's been an accident."


	11. Chapter 11

**Since you have all waited so patiently here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Dani's pov

"Dani the car is here, you ready?" A crew member shouted through my dressing room door.

"Yeah I'm coming now." I couldn't wait to see Santana. I knew she left early but she still saw most of the show. I was exhausted, I just wanted to get back to the hotel and kiss my fiance. I walked down the hall to the backdoor. A few of my fans were there so I stuck around to sign some autographs and take pictures. I thanked them for coming and made my way to the car. The car started to move and the excitement of seeing Santana after a concert was becoming overwhelming.

The car stopped at a light and I grabbed my phone to text San that I loved her and was on my way to the hotel. The car started to move again and I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window.

_**WHAM!**_

In a flash I was tossed around and glass was flying everywhere. I felt my head hit the window and everything went black.

Santana's pov

"Santana Lopez?" A mans voiced asked my name.

"Speaking." I replied in a confused tone.

"It's Dani. There's been an accident. The car will take you where you need to go."

My mind was going 100 miles per hour and I didn't remember running outside and into the car. In total shock I got out of the car when we arrived at the hospital. I ran to the front desk "I-I'm looking f-for Dani-" I was choked on the words trying to hold back my tears.

"Are you Santana Lopez?" a nurse asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes that's me." I replied quickly "Where is she? Is she okay?" she led me down hallways and through doors till we reached what looked like OR rooms.

"Miss, we don't know. The doctors are doing their best but it's hard to tell right now. Just sit here and as soon as we know more you will know." I couldn't sit still, so I paced up and down the hospitals cold empty hallway. Why her? She is so perfect and beautiful, why her? If I hadn't of come with her, she would not have rushed back to the hotel and gotten in the accident. she would've gone to meet fans or anything else but no she was coming to see me and now she's in here.

It had been a few hours now and all I've been told is she's still in surgery. Her manager had already called her family and once she was cleared they were planning on transferring her to a hospital closer to home and not in Canada. As nice as this place is I have no idea where anything is. I was still pacing not really knowing what to do. I could tell the nurses were worried when one of them brought me a coffee and a ham sandwich.

After 7 hours the doctor finally walked through the double doors at the end of the hallway. "She is stable now but she in a medically induced coma until the swelling on her brain comes down. She had major head trauma and we can't tell what that will bring. She also has a few broken ribs, broken jaw and many lacerations. She did great in surgery and I have no reason not to believe she will make a full recovery. But I must warn you now, when she wakes up she could be missing things. It's too early to tell so don't get too worked up yet. We will cross that bridge when and if we get to it." He flashed us a quick smile. "If you have anything here is my card just give me a call." he gave me his card and walked away. The nurse that gave me the coffee led the way to where Dani was.

Her crew sorted out paperwork, gave me their condolences and left for the night. I was told to not worry about anything and just make sure she gets better. They would control the media and her fans and all that stuff. That would help a lot. I couldn't really think about the tour or even the wedding right now.

I must have been standing outside of the door for a while because the same nurse from before came up to me holding a blanket and a pillow. "It's going to be hard, and I am sorry for that. There is a pull-out chair in there and here's some extra stuff. I know you'll want to crawl in beside her but don't, I am not in the mood to be changing stitches and sheets." she handed me the items and placed her hand on my arm. "She still looks the same, so stop being so afraid." The nurse began to walk back to her desk when I asked.

"How did you know?" she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She gave me a look to confirm she knew what I was asking. "Oh dear, I watched you pace the hallway for 7 hours. It's obvious you love her and she came in wearing a ring and since there is no man here I assumed you're the wife." she gave me a wink and went back to her desk.

"Fiance and yeah I love her with everything I've got." I followed the woman to nurse's station.

"Her hand was swelling and we didn't want it to cut off circulation." the nurse handed me Dani's ring. "Now get in there and be at her side."

I opened the door to Dani's room and the curtains had been pulled shut to give her more privacy. I could hear the beeping from the machines and I pulled back the curtain to reveal Dani laying there with tubes and wires coming out of her. She was banged up good. I slowly walked to her bedside and pulled up the chair beside it. I held her hand and rubbed my thumb on her fingers.

"oh Dani." I managed to choke out before I broke into tears. "You're gonna be just fine. I promise. We will get through this together, like we always do. I know you don't like doctors and hospitals but they are going to become really important now. Oh baby, I miss you." I gently kissed the top of her hand then placed my forehead on the edge of the bed beside her hip.

Dani's Pov

"_And the winner is... Dani Santos!" The entire room stood up clapping and whistling. I got out of my seat and Santana gave me a kiss on my cheek. I walked up to the stage and over to the mi__c. I couldn't make out any of the faces in the crowd._

"_wow this.. this is a honour. Just incredible. I want to thank my crew obviously and my parents, my friends my fans of course and my lovely wife Santana. With out you babe, this would not have been possible. I love you. Thank you again." I blew the crowd a kiss and walked off of the stage._

"_Get up mom! Come on get up!" A little voice shouted. I could feel little fingers pushing on my arm. "come on mummy is coming home today!" I felt the covers being pulled off my body. _

"_Okay monkey." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't see his face. I walked out of the room into the kitchen where Santana greeted me with a kiss._

* * *

**_just to clarify Dani's pov is her while in a coma. they are her dreams, memories etc.. they will help her recover._**

**_Thanks again for reading and please review!_**


End file.
